Kingdom Hearts: Reimagine
by OathkeeperNOblivion
Summary: Roxas was a kindhearted but quick to temper prince. Riku is the vengeful prince of the neighboring kingdom. Sora is the dead prince and twin to Roxas. And then there was me... Rated M just in case. Oh and I don't own the cover, the artist allowed me to use it.


**_Kingdom Hearts: Reimagine  
>Chapter I: Dream Dive<em>**

I was falling, falling into darkness… It was warm. ...The darkness was warm and inviting. That was until I felt cold and wet, water… Am I sinking or am I rising? I don't know. My body flipped and I felt something hard under my feet. I opened my cerulean eyes and looked around the dark abyss. A blinding light appeared in a flash, I covered my eyes. When I uncovered them I watched doves peel of the abyss floor to reveal a stained glass floor: It was decorated in a seashore theme with a spiky haired brunette boy that looked like he was sleeping, holding a giant silver and gold key.

"_Power sleeps within you." _I turned as I heard rumbling to my left, a stone pedestal rose from the ground on it a glowing shield. "_If you give it form…" _I turned to my right to see another pedestal, this time atop it was a glowing staff. "_...it will give you strength." _I looked straight ahead, there was a sword atop of another stone pedestal. "_Choose wisely…" _I turned to my right and walked up to the pedestal grabbing the staff. "_The power of the mystic, is this the path you choose?" _I nodded. The staff disappeared in a flash. "_Now, what will you give up in exchange?" _I turned around and walked to the shield, I picked it up. "_The power of the guardian, do you give up this power?" _I nodded once more. The pedestals sunk into the ground.

I walked to the middle of the platform. "_The closer you get to the light…" _My shadow was growing bigger and it was rising from the ground. "_...the bigger your shadow becomes. But don't be afraid, you hold the mightiest weapon of all." _The shadow took form: Spikes out of its head in all directions except the face, which had two golden eyes. The shadow was about as tall as me, and held a giant glowing golden key.

The shadow ran at me like a normal human boy, but its eyes were unblinking, and emotionless. It slashed at me from the left. I ducked and slid under the key, it for some reason resembled the key the boy in the stained glass was holding, and the boy also had spiky hair.

I got into a crouched stance. I swung my right arm out, fire forming in my hand. I held out my arm my left hand holding my outstretched wrist. The giant fireball shot out arcing and hitting the shadow in the head. "So powerful…" I dodged to the left as a golden key came crashing down at my old position. The shadow tugged at the key pulling it out and attacking again I ducked and elbowed the shadow, it lurched back key still in hand.

I threw my hand to my other shoulder and then out, when my hand was right in front of my heart a fireball shot out. I made a cross with my arms and a single hexagon barrier blocked the slashes. I rolled out of the way right when the blue barrier broke. "...Is this the power of the mystic?" I dodged the onslaught and created another fireball in my hand.

I dodged one last time jumping back too, the shadow had got his key stuck in the ground again. I jumped up and held my arm out, a salvo of fire shot out, and for some reason gravity didn't affect me. The shadow was knocked into the air and juggled it fell back to the ground on its back when the salvo was over. I rushed over and grabbed its key, the key changed in my hand: The handle and back part of the handguard was black; the front side of the handguard was silver along with the blade-like side that didn't have teeth; the teeth were shaped like three sharp waves, blue in color along with that side of the shaft.

I use the key shaped sword and slashed through the shadow. It fell down and melted into the darkness of the abyss. A suiting kill considering the name of the Keyblade: Abyssal Tide.

The glass platform was cracking and parts started falling I was standing on the last standing piece but that soon fell too.

I stood up again as I had fell onto another platform that looked almost the same as the one before, but this time the background was green. Humanoid shadows with long antennae that reached the ground, rose from puddles of darkness. They had long claws. They attacked as one group, I jumped above them and out of the circle. I cut through three before they turned back to me some disappeared back into dark puddles.

I felt something holding onto my ankle, and saw a black clawed hand and two golden eyes staring up at me. I aimed Abyssal Tide a fireball burning at the tip, it decimated the shadow at point-blank. I raised my other hand to the sky, or up at least. Lightning rained down on the shadows. All of them were gone. A stained glass walkway appear ahead of me. I ran up it. And I was met by a cloaked figure. His hands were covered in gloves and the hood hid his whole face.

"Who are you?" I asked. Instead of answering he just stepped closer and summoned a silver and gold Keyblade: Kingdom Key. He ran at me keyblade at his hip. I blocked, he slid away from my block and hit me in the side. I blocked again and created a frost in my left hand I let out the frost towards the mysterious figure. He countered with a hasty fire spell. But it distracted enough that I could put some ground between me and him.

We ran at each other, we met in the middle of the new platform. A keyblades crashed against each other making sparks and bouncing off each time. He dismissed his keyblade confusing me hitting me in the stomach hard enough that I fell to my butt, and Abyssal Tide slipped so far that it fell off the platform into the abyss. He summoned Kingdom Key again he aimed it at me, light built up at the tip. I summoned Abyssal Tide into my left hand backwards, he was so confused I could hit him in the side, making him off-balance. He dismissed Kingdom Key nodded at me and disappeared into the darkness. Darkness puddles formed everywhere and I found myself sinking into the warm darkness.

_**KINGDOM HEARTS: REIMAGINE**_

I had a suffocating feeling and I woke up, I moved the sheets off my small body. I got up and looked in the mirror, my chin length black hair was perfect even though I just woke up. "Xion, can you go to town to get some stuff?"

"Umm… sure just let me get dressed!" I shouted back. I walked down two flights of stairs to where my brother was, he was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. He had spiky black hair and golden eyes. "Okay Vanitas, can I have the list of stuff to get at town?" He nodded and handed me a piece of paper.

"I'm gonna get ready, me and dad have a new job request so we'll be gone for about a month, so before we go I want a little sister made meal."

"Fine, I'll make breakfast, but don't complain when you're poisoned."

"You're a horrible little sister, why can't you be like the ideal little sister."

"Oh I know! Ahem…" I coughed into my fist. "Ok big brother! But… Do I have to be left alone for a whole month, what if someone comes to the house."

"Ok that's a good act, but you know exactly what to do and you're perfectly fine by yourself."

"I know Vanitas. Sure, I'll make breakfast without poisoning you." He ran up the stairs to get ready for more mercenary work. I really don't care if I'm left at home, I guess I'm just always lonely. Nothing changes, dad and Vanitas don't want to bring me with them, even though I know how to fight. When Vanitas came back down he was dressed in light leather armor, and held a black coat in his hand. "Here you go. Bread and some soup." I held a bowl and a piece of bread out to the older teenager. He put the coat down and grabbed the food.

"Are you gonna eat?"

"No I already ate, you're just too slow at getting ready to go."

"Shut up, you'd be even slower."

"Fine…" I gave up. "Did you pack some potions and ethers?"

"Yeah, they're in my coat. Ten hi-potions, and six hi-ethers."

_**KINGDOM HEARTS: REIMAGINE**_

Dad and Vanitas have already left, and now I was in town getting supplies. I saw some finely crafted light armor. "Hey, how much for that." I pointed at the leather and chainmail armor. The burly man looked me over.

"Now why would a pretty little thing like you want armor for?" the man let out a deep laugh. Unknown to me and the man there was someone watching. "Oh, I know it's for your lover. I'm sorry but it's not for sale, can I interest you in this finely crafted sword instead?"

"You can keep your crappy sword, my brother already has a much better weapon."

"Why you little wench!"

"I only want the armor." While this guy was getting angry I was calm and collected.

"I already told you. It. Is. Not. For. Sale. Now leave before I have the urge to hit you!"

"Why is the armor so important to you?" The burly man stepped out from behind his counter of armor. He tried punching me, I dodged but fell on my butt, dresses aren't for fighting I guess. The a figure wearing a blue cloak ran up and punched the big man, not even afraid of the size difference.

"Who the hell do you think you are, hitting a girl?!" Blue cloak yelled. "Now just let me buy the armor!"

The burly man stepped back and walked behind the counter again. "Fine. It's 25,000 munny." The guy produced a pouch of munny.

"Here you go, you can count, it's exactly 25,000." The burly man passed the armor to the cloaked boy.

Mister cloak walked over to me and held out his hand. "If you're planning on winning my heart you just made me hate you more." I picked myself off the ground without grabbing his hand.

"What, win your heart? Why would I do that, even if that was my goal, my parents probably would disagree with me. Here you go." The teenager handed me the armor.

"Huh?"

"This is what you wanted wasn't it?"

"Yeah," I grabbed the armor, and put it in my satchel; because it was light armor it could be folded, alas being a giant lump. "...But why would you spend your munny on me?"

"Because I hate people that treat people differently based on social rank and sex."

"Okay, but I could have protected myself, so…" I looked at him with a grin. "Let's spar."

_**KINGDOM HEARTS: REIMAGINE**_

"Okay, you ready? Prepare to lose."

"I don't plan on losing." a fireball formed in my petite hand.

"Wow, you never said anything about magic. Fine, I won't hold back." The boy threw off his cloak, he had blonde wind-swept hair, and his cerulean eyes were a darker shade than mine. He wore a silk tunic; rich kid, does he even know how to fight? I let the fireball fly at him, no worries we're in a dueling center, you can't get injuries, but you can definitely get tired. In a flash of golden light a silver and golden key appeared in his hand, he blocked the fireball. It was sent back at me. Shit… I crossed my arms throwing up a quick barrier that faded when the fireball dispersed.

"Whoa! That's the prince in the ring!" Oh right, I forgot to explain that we scheduled a fight at the dueling center. The dueling center is basically an area where people can fight each other without harm, it's a sport basically, obviously there's a supervisor and there's almost always a crowd. As there was now in an uproar about the prince being in the ring.

"Wait, wait. Prince?" I asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yep, I guess it's time to introduce ourselves." the blonde bowed. "I'm Roxas, Roxas Hikari."

"Ok Roxas. I'm Xion, Xion Xehanort." The crowd, supervisor, and Roxas went silent. "Did I say something wrong? Did something happen?"

Roxas let out a small chuckle to break the silence. "Oh, it's nothing just, your last name is the same as an old assassin. So uhh… you aren't related to him in any way right?"

"Of course not, my dad is an honest warrior, he fights the shadows. Same thing with my big brother. I never heard about this Xehanort assassin guy…" I scratched my temple. "...then again I'm normally holed up at home, only coming to town every once and a while." I mumbled.

"Okay, let's restart the fight then." Everyone passed off my last name as a misconception, and I wasn't related to this assassin guy, with the same last name.

* * *

><p>NEXT TIME<p>

Roxas and I were standing in lavish study. "Hey dad I want to…"

"I don't need your protection! How many times do I have to say that?!" A fireball formed in my hand.

"You lose…"


End file.
